One Exciting Thing (Let's Go Luna)
The song One Exciting Thing is a renedition of “One Small Thing” from My Little Pony The Movie, the song encourages Ava to believe in Hollywood, some other characters join in the song. It is from the Let's Go Luna episode "Butterfly of the Seas", the location can be found in Hollywood, California. Note: Normal text means they’re singing, italics are singing and also used for the PR-T’S quote “''You look gorgeous!”'' Carmen Mariposa: ''(imitating Spiffy) Hey, now, don't be sad I know we may not stay (Normal voice) But we've got a couple minutes And lots of time to play'' Ava: ''I know you have most important things So it's okay, just go'' Carmen Mariposa: 'But we can still pick one exciting, famous thing To do with you, y'know! '''Carmen Mariposa: '''One exciting thing doesn't seem like a lot '''Honey the Hamster: '''One exciting thing, work with the time you've got '''Carmen/Honey: '''Soon, one exciting thing becomes two '''Pickle: '''Because no one crashes into 52! '''Carmen: '''Then one exciting thing may be not so small One exciting thing can be the biggest thing of all ' '''(Piano music) '''PR-T: ''You look gorgeous!'' Carmen: 'Whoa! '''EVE: '(laughs) 'Shelly: '''All right now, since you're here Let's see what we can do Swim with the flow until you go ('Lightning McQueen: ''Hey look, it's that jazz music!) '' Forever, me and you Carmen: 'I've got necklaces for every girl So what else have you got? '''Coral/Shelly: '''Well, we could play with some of my friends You'll like this one a lot! '''Carmen/Honey: '''One exciting thing, it's a great place to start '''Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel: '''One exciting thing, and we never seem so far apart '''Carmen, Mermaids, and Hatchlings: '''Soon, one exciting thing leads to more It's so much more than there was before Just one exciting thing, and you will see The start of something exciting for you and me '''Carmen: '''One exciting thing '''Veteran Piston Cup Racers: '''Just one exciting thing '''Shelly: '''Or a famous thing '''Next Generation Piston Cup Racers: '''Just one famous thing '''Amaris: '''Or a sing thing '''Andy and Leo: '''Just one sing-y thing '''Naia and Luna the Moon: '''With a big bling '''Ponies: '''Just one bling-y thing '''Jewel: '''A conga thing '''J.D McPillar: '''Yeah, a conga thing '''Leo Chockers: '''And longer things '''Cruz Ramirez: '(does a stunt) Ha ha! Just give me wings! 'Carmen Mariposa: '''A cool thing, true thing, new thing (ooh-ooh) '''Wall-E: '''Generations are worth dreaming (ooh-ooh-ooh) '''Carmen, Amaris, Ava, Naia, and Jewel: '''So many things and everything until our time is done There's one exciting thing for each and everyone! '''Ava: '''One exciting thing, so much we can create '''Honey the Hamster: '''You and me, we started something great ('Wall-E: ''Whoa!)'' It's so amazing, look around At all the happy sights and sounds ('The Cat in the Hat: '''Wow, look how happy Honey is!) One exciting thing is big, it's true You did this song for us '''Ava: '''I just wish there was one exciting thing '''Carmen: '''An extra special kind of thing '''Carmen, Mermaids, Veteran and Next Gen Piston Cup Racers, Luna the Moon, Andy, Leo, Honey, and Rest of Characters: '''That we could do for you ' '''One exciting thing!